Super Soldier
by Superfan44
Summary: Lux travels with Ahsoka to coruscant and becomes the Republics own super soldier. My first fanfic, see full summary inside, Rated T for violence,and some language.
1. prologue

Super soldier

**Plot**: **Lux (still wanting vengeance on dooku) travels with Ahsoka to coruscant where he decides to join the republic military, the only problem is, he is unfit and inexperienced, until he signs up for a super soldier program known as Project: Alpha, where he is given a special suit that enhances his strength, speed, and agility, he becomes the Republics own super soldier and sets out to save the galaxy from the wrath of the separatist**

**Authors note**: **this is my first story for this website. This is the prologue which is an alternate ending to the episode "A friend in need". I don't own any of the Characters, but I do own and OC that I made up. I will continue some more if you guys read and review, and at the story, there will be a surprise for you guys.**

Prologue

A speeder just stopped right next to a big starship known as "The phoenix". The people in that speeder were Jedi padawan, Ahsoka Tano, and her friends Lux Bonteri, and R2-D2. They had barely escaped with their lives after a vicious encounter with a terrorist group known as death watch, But after a few twists, turns, and fights, they had finally escaped the clutches of the group, and their leader, Pre-visla. Ahsoka walked into the cockpit area of the ship. She and her friend's Lux, and R2-D2 had just escaped the terrorist group known as death watch after a short fight and a narrow escape from Pre-visla and his troops with her friend . R2-D2 the astro droid beeped and whistled something to Ahsoka. "No one followed us, good job Artoo", she said. Then Artoo said something to her again. She asked "what do you mean the escape pod has been activated"? She thought for a moment who would try to leave, until it hit her. "Lux" she said to her-self. "Artoo, the ship is yours" she said to her friend. Then she rushed to the area where the escape pod was, while Her friend took over the ships control.

She rushed to the one and only escape pod that was on the ship. Lux was at the controls of the escape pod, he was about to hit the launch button, until he heard a knock on the window. "Lux" Ahsoka said, "Lux, what are you doing". He rushed to the window where Ahsoka was staring at him. "I can't go with you Ahsoka", Lux replied. "You…you know that". Ahsoka then said to him "But…but we can try, try to change things, together". "We make a pretty good team, don't we" he said. "Of course we do Lux, but why are you planning on leaving?" Ahsoka replied. "I'm leaving because I'm not sure If I can trust the Republic", he said "Look, I know you don't think the Republic can help you, but we can, you will be safe with us, just please don't leave, I don't want you to feel all alone" Ahsoka said to him. Lux thought for a minute, until he replied "Alright, I can go with you, as long as I am save with a side that doesn't harm the innocent" He said to Ahsoka, who knew that he made the right choice. Then, he pressed the deactivation button on the escape pod, the doors slid open, and he was met by a tightening hug from Ahsoka who he smiled to and she smiled back. "Thank you", said Ahsoka, "I knew you would make the right choice". They both hugged for what seemed like forever until they decided to go back to the cockpit, where R2 was still at the controls. "Are you sure you think I will be safe with the Republic?" Lux asked. "Yes" she replied, "I am sure". "Artoo" Ahsoka said to her friend. "Prepare to make the jump to hyperspace to Coruscant". Artoo beeped with joy, and after setting the coordinates, a bright light came from the stars, and the ship blasted off towards Coruscant.

**Authors note **: **That's the end of this chapter. I know it's a little short, but it's a prologue which means that this is only the beginning. I know it didn't have a lot of action either, but trust me, there will be later in the story. I'll let you guys review it and tell me If I should continue or not. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys It's me again, I hope you liked my prologue, because this is just the beginning, Here is chapter 1 of my new story.**

Chapter 1

It's been 2 weeks now since Lux has joined the Republic, He had been feeling a lot better since he lived on coruscant, He decided to live with Naboo Senator Padme Amidalla, whom he regarded as her aunt since she was best friends with his mother, He had been hanging out with Ahsoka whenever she was not on the battle field, he had recently made friends with a young 15 year old boy named Marcus carter, whose dad was a highly trained spy of the Republic, and he decided to follow in his father's footsteps. Although Lux was safe and sound, he still couldn't forgive count dooku for murdering his mother, So to continue his mission for vengeance, he decided to enlist in the Republic Grand army, but has failed on several test's, with some of the clones saying that he isn't fit to be a soldier, but what he didn't know, was that his true adventure was about to begin.

(Republic Recruit training facility, Coruscant)

Men between 20 and 30 were lining up to see if they can join the Republic special forces. Lux was there too, to see if he can get a second chance, they called out the men by names "Bonteri, Lux" one man called out and he was up. "Well" said the man, "you a little young to be joining the armed forces", he asked, "It's never too early to start making a difference", Lux replied. The man looked at him with such content. "Are you sure you have what it takes" the man said to him "I have taken the test several times sir" looked at his previous test results on a holo-book, and they weren't good, Lux knew what he was thinking, and he didn't like it. "Just give me a chance", he said, "Sorry kid" replied the man, "But exposing your own squad's flank by just charging like crazy is not the brightest Idea in the galaxy". "Is there anything you can do?", Lux asked nervously, "I'm doing it" he said, "I'm saving your life", he took out a small net book, pressed a few buttons, and it said "Lux Bonteri, Rejected". With that said, Lux left the room, went to his speeder, turned on the ignition an left, knowing that his attempt to join have failed, yet again.

(Padme's apartment, Coruscant)

Lux walked in to find his guardian, Senator Padme Amidala siting on the couch, relaxing in the relaxing in the cool air-conditioned apartment. "Hello Lux, she said in her soft voice. "Hello, senator Amidala" he said back. "How are you", asked Lux, "good", she replied "How did it go?" she asked. Lux replied sadly "Not well". "Sit down, let's talk" she said. He sat in the chair right next to her, while a rabbit droid came in with two glasses of fresh tea, Padme took hers, but lux didn't want his, then Padme took a quick sip before they started talking, "I bet they read about what happened with your last test, didn't they" she said. "I have taken the test many times, and I have always failed to pass" he said to her. Padme sat close to him, put her hand on his shoulder and said to him softly "Lux, you have been like a nephew to me ever since you came here, and I understand that you keep messing up, but people learn from their mistakes, and you might account to something great". "But how can I be great when all I do is mess up, They were right, I'm not fit to be a soldier" he said "don't worry" Padme said to him, "you'll get your chance soon". "Really?" he asked, "Yes", she said to him, "But when will I get my chance?" he asked. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday" she said to him, "alright" Lux replied, knowing that he still had some hope left in him. Then, Padme looked at the time "4:25 p.m." then she got up put her glass down, and walked towards the door. "Wait, where are you going", asked Lux. She turned towards him "Sorry but I have to go to a meeting, senator organa is promoting against a new bill, I'll see you later" she said. "Ok, goodbye", said Lux. "Bye" replied Padme, and then she walked out the door, leaving Lux alone in the apartment. After 5 minutes or so, he decided to go see his friends.

(Jedi temple Hangar, Coruscant)

Lux walked into the large area in the Jedi temple that housed Gunships, Starfighters, and even speeders. He spies his two friends at a nearby Gunship in a corner talking to each other, Ahsoka tano, and Marcus carter. Marcus was the first one to see him, "Lux, hey buddy" said Marcus, "Hey", replied Lux. "So Marcus, How are you doing" asked Lux, "good", he said, "I'm getting good with my archery and marksmen skills". "That's great to hear", said Lux. "Hey Lux", said Ahsoka, "Hey Ahsoka". "How are things", he asked, "Good", she said, "My master just went on a mission to Bespin, and he told me to stay here this time", "Oh, I didn't know that" Lux said. Ahsoka could sense that Lux wasn't feeling so well. "What's wrong Lux?" she asked him. They looked at him for a few seconds until they knew what was going on. "You didn't make it did you?" asked Ahsoka, "No, I didn't" Replied Lux. "And yet you still don't give up" said Marcus. "I still have hope in myself" Lux replied. "Lux, you might as well just forget about it, you know how every test has turned out" Ahsoka said, Lux then said "Ahsoka, I know you don't think I can do this but-", "This is war Lux, you should think about what you're doing you could get yourself killed out there" Ahsoka said to him. "Ahsoka, there are clone troopers out there right now, laying down their lives" Lux said to her "I have no right to do any less than them". "I understand that you still have faith in yourself, but I just don't think you're ready for this yet" she said to him. He knew that right now, Ahsoka didn't have faith in his Idea to join up, every time he took the test before, she believed in him, but after failing he test and being rejected so many times, she started to lose faith in him. "Anyway, I just feel like I need to meditate for a while, so I'll see you later" she said to Lux. "Ok, I'll see you later" He said. Then she walked off to her quarters to meditate, Leaving Lux, and Marcus behind in the hanger. "Hey Lux, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Marcus asked. "Sure" Lux answered. Marcus then brought him to an area where they could talk in private. "I think there might be a way for you to get your chance" whispered Marcus. "Really?" asked Lux, "What is it?". "I have a friend of my dads who is working on a program known as "Project: Alpha" said Marcus. "What is it basically?" asked Lux, "I'll take you to the Lab and I'll show you" said Marcus. And with that, Marcus and Lux climbed into a speeder and took off to a scientific Lab just next to the senate building.

**Authors note: that's the end of chapter 1, tell me what you think of this chapter and please review, and I will continue this story. See you all later**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there, sorry about the long wait, I have been busy with school work, anyway here is chapter 2 for this story**

Chapter 2:

(Republic science Lab, Coruscant)

When Lux and Marcus arrived, It was huge, Marcus and Lux then went into a laboratory where a male scientist about 40 or 50 was working on a design of some sort. "Hey, uncle Alfred" said Marcus "good to see you again". "Ah, Marcus, You have grown since the last time I met you" the man said. Marcus noticed Lux was looking at the man. "Oh, Lux, I would like you to meet doctor Alfred mosics, he provided my father his gadgets back when he was a spy and is my father's trusted friend" Marcus said to him. "Uncle Alfred, this is Lux Bonteri, my friend". "A pleasure to meet you sir" said Lux. "The Pleasure is all mine" Alfred Replied. Lux then decided to cut to the chase. "So, Marcus told me about "Project: Alpha", What exactly is it?" he asked. "I'll show you" Said Alfred. He led the two boys in a room that was filled with metal parts and blueprints, and on one of those blue prints were designs for a suit of some sort, It said "Alpha suit" on the top. Lux picked up the blueprints and showed them to both Alfred and Marcus and asked "What is this?" Alfred was the first to speak, "That is a design for a prototype for a bio force enhancement experiment", He said to Lux. "You mean, a super soldier" said Lux. "Yes" replied Alfred "I have been working for years and know I think I have finally got it". "This is why I decided to show you this" Marcus said to Lux, "Because I thought you might be interested". "I think I am interested" said Lux "Can you show me the suit?". "Of course we can" said Alfred. He led both of the boys to an area of the Lab; a huge chamber came into view. Alfred pressed a few buttons and the chamber pod opened to reveal a gray suit that looked a little bit like clone armor, but was in the form of a jump suit and covered the body from the neck to the feet, it was coated with silver plates, black fabric, and glowing lines which were connected to the power source of the suit. Lux looked at it in amazement "Has this been tested yet?" he asked. "Unfortunately no" Alfred said, "Were taking this to kamino to be tested in the training arena, then after we test the suit, it will be served as a presentation to a few members of the Republic Senate and the Jedi council". "Can I be the one to wear it? I wanted to join the Republic military and I have been rejected so many times, I feel that this is finally my chance" Lux said. "Yes, you can wear it, but I want to ask you, do you want to use this for selfish acts and personal needs?" Alfred asked, "Of course not, well I do want Revenge on Dooku, but I don't want use it for meaningless purposes, I want to protect the people that are put in harms way, and I would do every thing I can to protect the Republic, evan if it means taking my own life" Lux answered. "Alright then, I can let you wear the suit" Said Alfred "Thank you" said Lux, "When is the demonstration?" Lux asked. "In three days, so tomorrow we will be leaving for kamino" said Alfred, "I'll be ready" said Lux. "Ok we should get going" said Marcus, "Wait" said Alfred, and the two boys turned to him, I just wanted to give Lux this, and handed to him a holo book that was graded by Alfred, It said "Lux Bonteri, Accepted". "Congratulations, "Soldier" said Alfred. While Lux and Marcus walking away, Lux smiled a bit, knowing gladly that he finally got his chance.

(Republic security prison, Coruscant)

Meanwhile in the Coruscant maximum security prison, all of the most dangerous criminals and separatists in the galaxy were standing, sitting or lying in their cells. One of those prisoners was an alien with a tall neck and a bald head, Dr. Nova Vindi had been lock up ever since his plan to reintroduce the blue shadow virus failed, when he was arrested, he swore revenge against both the Republic and the Jedi for foiling his plans. Then one of the guards heard a noise near the cell door, "What was that" he replied, "Eh, probably nothing" said the other guard. Then, all of a sudden, two commando droids flew in and took both of the guards out; one of them stabbed a guard with a hidden knife, and the other broke the other guard's neck. They both came to Vindi's cell and unlocked it with a key. "You're coming with us" Said one of the droids. They took Vindi secretly to a nearby ship and took off with no one noticing them. "Count Dooku would like to speak to you" Said one of the droids. Vindi entered the dark room where a holographic image was shown of a man with a white beard. "Dr. Vindi, What a pleasure to see you alive" said Dooku. "Count Dooku, My lord why did you break me out of prison?" he asked. "We are in need of your scientific skills Doctor, we are planning something big, something extraordinary, something that will help the separatists win the war, but we need someone who knows how to operate it, construct it, and most importantly, find the correct energy for it to work, we were thinking maybe you could help us with this device" he then showed a holographic image of what appeared to be some kind of doomsday device. Vindi then smiled across his face, knowing that he would finally get his revenge he craved for, "It would be my pleasure count" said Vindi. "Good" replied Dooku, "Meet me on Raxus Prime and we can discuss it when you get there". "Of course count, I shall be there as soon as possible" said Vindi. "Remember doctor, right now the fate of the separatist alliance depends on your scientific knowledge" Dooku said to him before he signed out. Then, the ship left the atmosphere and entered into space, where then they make the coordinates for Raxus Prime, A few buttons were pushed, and in just a few minutes, they were gone.

**Gasp! What is this doomsday device, and what destruction will this bring upon the Republic? Thank you guys for reviewing my story, I know it's this chapters a little short, but I made it this way so it wouldn't be so time consuming because of school work and all of that stuff, and don't worry there will be some Lux/Ahsoka Later on in the story, I'll try to update as soon as possible, there will be more action, I promise. Oh, and If you like the story so much, Please add to favorites and story alert so you can catch up on the latest chapter. Please Review and I will continue.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back, I hope you all have been excited for this chapter, because the wait is over, here's chapter 3 of "Super soldier"**

Chapter 3

(Training Arena, Kamino)

Three days have passed, and Lux, Marcus and Alfred are now on kamino to test the suit. They decided to test it in a training arena where the clone cadets train to become official clone troopers. Lux was in a room putting the suit on which to his surprise, fit him easily. He walked into the entrance of the arena when Marcus arrived then; he walked up to the watch tower to find Alfred on the platform. "I think he is ready" said Alfred, "I don't know" Replied Marcus. Marcus turned on his comlink which was connected to Lux's comlink "Hey Lux, are you ready?" he asked, "Yes" said Lux. "Alright then, we will proceed" said Alfred. Then, Alfred pushed a button and then said "Computer, begin the training exercise", Then several droids walked out onto the arena Lux stepped out of the entrance platform into the arena wearing the suit, then the droids spotted him and opened fire, Lux quickly dodged the shots with extreme precision and fired back, shooting down several droids and ran fast to a safe position to take cover. He then spotted both droid gunners up in the towers and shot one of them with his blaster rifle, and then he ran up to one of the droid gunners and threw him to a group of droids knocking them on the ground. He then ran all the way to the tower, he didn't even need an ascension cable to get up, so he just grabbed a turrent and jumped as high as he could while shooting some of the droids down. He can't believe that he was doing this, all the strength and speed the suit was giving him. "He's doing pretty well so far" said Marcus; "I agree" replied Alfred. Lux made it to the top and captured the flag signifying the end of the test. Marcus and Lux ran out to congratulate him. "Hey pal, how you feel right now?" asked Marcus, "It… Made me stronger… and faster" Lux said trying to catch his breath, "I like it". "Good" said Alfred, "Then you will be wearing the suit in the presentation tomorrow so be ready". "I will be" said Lux, "But first I need a little rest". Then Lux and Marcus walked away to the guest rooms in the upper part of the building, and while they walked down the hallway, Lux thought in his mind "Wait till Ahsoka sees me now".

(Separatist facility, Mustafar)

In the fiery, volcanic mountains of Mustafar lied a secret base where doctor vinndi had been sent to work on a large satilite that was designed by separatist scientists. Dr. Vindi was in his lab, which was a huge room with scanners, equipment and everything else science related. A woman walked into his lab from the door, she was his highly trained assassin and servant named Kari "I have sent out the battalions just as you ordered doctor" she said to him, "Good" he replied, "I have been searching for the right person and I believe I have found her" he said to her, "Are you certain?" Kari asked him, "See for yourself" he said to her. Then, he turned on a holo-camera which showed the picture of Ahsoka Tano, the Jedi padawan who was show discussing battle plans with her fellow officers. Kari looked at him with disbelief. "You disagree with my pick?" he asked, "I just don't see why you have any concern for her, you're so confident of succeeding with this you barley even realize that we have more important jobs than holding prisoners". "I am saying that if we take one of their most skilled Jedi Leaders as hostage, then our victory is assured" Vindi said to her. "And, The clones?" asked Kari, "I have needs for prisoners as well, they will provide as excellent subjects, bring them with the Jedi to our outpost on Felucia" said Vindi, "Yes sir, as you wish" she replied and then she walked off to the door and left. As soon as she left, the doctor took out a brief case and inside it was a small bottle with a green liquid inside, it swirled around and glowed inside. "Your time will come soon my precious", he said to himself, "This will be my greatest triumph" he said with a smirk on his face. Then, he closed the case up and got back to work on the doomsday device with great pride in himself.

**Hey everybody, sorry about the long wait, I was still trying to figure this story out, I'll try to update as soon as I can, I understand it's too short but I had to make do with it, so any way please review and tell me what you think so far, and If I should continue or not, see you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it kind of takes a while to make these chapters, but here is the latest chapter for this story.**

Chapter 4

(Training arena, Kamino)

The day of the presentation had finally arrived, Republic senators, Including Senator Amidala of Naboo, Senator Organa of Alderan, and other senators had come to witness this great breakthrough for the Republic, Evan Anakin, Obi-wan, Yoda, Mace windu, and other Members of the Jedi Council were there, and the special guest of honor was the supreme chancellor himself, even captain Tarken was there as well. "Welcome Chancellor" said Alfred, "Dr. Monics, It is a pleasure to see you again" said Palpatine. "I hold hopes that you will be impressed by my creation" Alfred said to the chancellor, "We will see how this works out doctor" said the chancellor. Everyone was soon all settled and comfy; Alfred walked to the front of the observation platform and began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step, on the path to victory" Alfred said to the audience. "An ordinary person to me is nothing but tireless flesh and bones, too weak to stand against the enemy we now face" he said. Then he put on a holographic image of the suit, "But with the Alpha Suite" he said, "I can give that person speed, agility, and unimaginable strength". The members of the audience were amazed by this, and Lux knew they were. "Now" said Alfred, "Let me bring out our choice slash volunteer the boy who accepted this program, Lux Bonteri". The audience applauded and as he walked out into the arena Lux smiled, feeling good about himself but still couldn't find Ahsoka anywhere. "And know, you will see the power of this suit" said Alfred, and with that he pressed a button and two squads of battle droids walked out onto the arena. They all watched as Lux charged through the arena shooting, and kicking droids about, The senators were amazed by this, while the Jedi watched him with close interest. When Lux had destroyed the last droid, the audience applauded and went to congratulate Lux and Alfred.

Senator Amidala walked up to Lux, "Hello Lux" she said to him, "Senator" he replied. She looked at the suit that was on him with fascination, "Wow" she simply said, Lux looked down at the suit that he was wearing "I know" he replied. "See, I told you that you would get your chance" Padme said to Lux, "Thank you senator" he said to her. Then Marcus walked up to him and he had a smile on his face, "Way to go pal, I think you were destined for this" said Marcus, "Thanks Marcus" Lux replied. Lux then saw Skywalker discussing something with the Chancellor and captain Tarken, by the looks of things, it didn't look so well. "What's going on over there, and why dose Master Skywalker Look so angry about it?" Lux asked Marcus, "Marcus then looked at him with a nervous expression on his face, "I think it would be best if I told you about it in a private area" said Marcus. With that said, Lux took off the suit, and they both moved to a corner far away from the area. "I bet your wondering why Ahsoka isn't here" said Marcus, "Probably because she thought that I was going to fail again" Lux said with a deep expression on his face, "Not exactly" said Marcus, "What do you mean?" asked Lux. Marcus Looked at him and began to speak "Ahsoka was with a battalion on Felucia that was ambushed and taken to a separatist outpost there, they took Ahsoka as the main hostage, the members of the battalion were killed or captured" Said Marcus. Lux looked at him with disbelief "Have they attempted a rescue mission there" asked Lux, "Yes, but it wasn't successful, on the last rescue mission 300 clones went up against the base, and less than 80 returned. Lux looked at him with a sad expression on his face, "I'm sorry Lux" said Marcus. Then Lux had a more determined expression on his face and then stood up and walked to the exit "Wait, where are you going?" asked Marcus, "I'm going to see the supreme chancellor and ask him if I can go in and rescue Ahsoka" said Lux. "But why?" asked Marcus, Lux turned and looked at him "When you said that I was destined for this, did you mean it?" asked Lux, "Every word" said Marcus. "Then I'm going to speak with the chancellor" Lux said. "Well if you're going then so am I" said Marcus, "Alright" said Lux, "so let's go", and with that, the two boys walked away from the arena and into the main hall way.

(Republic hangar, Kamino)

Lux and Marcus walked up to chancellor Palpatine who was discussing something with captain Tarken. "Chancellor, captain Tarken, may I have a word with you?" asked Lux, "Of course young man" replied the chancellor. "I have just received word that Padawan Ahsoka Tano and a battalion of clones were taken to a separatist outpost on Felucia" said Lux. "Yes" replied Tarken "I had heard about it through local intelligence", "Are you planning a rescue mission?" asked Lux, "I'm sorry, but no" said Palpatine. "What, but there are good men down there and you just going to leave them there to rot in their cells?" said Lux. "Ah, you reveal your short sight Bonteri" said Tarken "That is the most heavily fortified base on the planet, we have tried may times to take it, with little success". "I agree captain" the chancellor said "besides; I believe that we would waste our time trying to rescue clones and a padawan". Lux looked had a disappointed look on his face, "I'm sorry, but it's for the best" the chancellor said to him "now if you don't mind, I have important business to discuss". Then, Palpatine and Tarken walked away leaving Lux and Marcus behind in the hangar. Then, both of the boys saw General Skywalker right next to his starfighter, getting gear and fueling up the ship, Marcus and Lux walked over to him, "Pardon me Master Jedi but, what are you doing?" asked Lux, "I'm going to help my Padawan" replied Anakin. "You can't fight them all alone" said Marcus. "I don't care, she is my Padawan and I'm going after her, even if it means taking my own life" he said to them, "If you care about her then send me down there" said Lux. Anakin stopped for a minute and turned to Lux, "What did you say?" he asked, "I said send me down there" Lux said again. "Why should I send you to save Ahsoka?" asked Anakin. Lux looked at him with a serious look on his face, "I care about her as much as you do" he said to him, "Plus, you've seen what I can do with that suit, I know that I can do this" Anakin thought for a minute and knew that that he was telling the truth and that he was as desperate as he was. "Alright, I will send you down there, I will be able to fly you to the planet, meet me in the hangar tonight at about 0800 hours and I will get you to a transport that will take you to Felucia" Skywalker said to him. "Thank you sir" said Lux, "I knew I could trust you", "so do I" replied Anakin. With the deal struck, the two boys went to the room to get their gear and get ready for a dangerous rescue mission.

**Authors note: Hey, sorry about that long wait, I was in Waterville valley for two nights. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I promise that the next one will have plenty of action, and make sure you review and tell me what you think; I will update as soon as possible, and stay tuned for that surprise at the end of the story.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back, I know you guys have been anticipating on the big rescue mission, well the wait is over, here is the next chapter**

Chapter 5

(Separatist Factory, Felucia)

In the deepest jungles of Felucia, a large separatist factory stands, manufacturing tanks, guns and ships. But this factory was different, this factory had captured actual clone troopers and was using them as slave workers, the deal was they work, or they die. The assassin Kari walks through each line to inspect each worker, suddenly one clone attempts to make a run for it, but just as the droids raise their blasters, Kari throws a knife at his back and he falls to the ground. "Get rid of the body, and make sure the clones are back in their cells by tonight" Kari says to a group of droids, "Roger Roger" replies one of the droids, and she continues to walk to the command center. She entered the room to find her boss, Dr. Vinndi examining a holo-record; he turned to see her standing before him. "Sir, all of the clones are chained up and are working double time like you ordered" she said. "Good" replied Vinndi, "And the Padawan?" he asked her, "She will be prepared for the injection just as you instructed". "Excellent" said Vinndi; "Make sure that she is put into the examination room at once, and get the droid ready", "Yes sir" said Kari. She then looked at the clones who were working hard in the factory below, "Are you sure that using clones for slave labor is a good Idea?" Kari asked, "I mean, they barley have any strength left in them". Dr. Vinndi turned to face her "Well use up what strength they have for now" he said to her, "Yes sir" replied Kari as she walked away

(Republic gunship, Felucia)

Lux and Marcus were all geared up, Lux was equipped with simply a blaster riffle, and a tool belt which had some Grenades, and some medical tools, and a comlink attached to his arm, Marcus was armed with a few EMP grenades, a pistol, and a high tech, modified bow with a variety of arrows in a pouch strapped to his back. They were both in a gunship that was heading straight towards the factory; suddenly a hologram of Anakin Skywalker came into view and faced both of them. "Alright boys listen up, you two have only one shot at this so make it a good one, once you two have landed, you will sneak onto a convoy that is carrying cargo to the factory, once your inside you will find the cells that the prisoners are in" he said to them "One of you will lead the prisoners to the rondevou point while the other goes to free Ahsoka, you got it?". "Yes sir" replied Lux, "I'll handle getting the clones out of the base and to the extraction point" said Marcus, "And I'll go in to find Ahsoka" said Lux. "Good, now once you're all together, press this comlink and it will signal me to come pick you up" said Anakin, "Good luck". Before he signed out he turned to Lux who was facing him, "I hope you know what you're doing Lux" he said to him, "I promise you master Jedi, I'm going to find her, and I'm going to get her out of there" said Lux, "I know you will" said Anakin before signing off.

Suddenly, a large rumbling noise shook the gunship, and they both realized that they had been spotted; the gunship was immediately being hailed with gunfire. "I don't think this is going to be a safe landing!" yelled Marcus, Lux knew he was right and turned his comlink on, "Pilot, can you see if you can take us down to the landing site?" he yelled over the comlink "Negative sir, I can't see a clear visual with all this laser fire" said the pilot. Lux and Marcus looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces. Lux was thinking of some solutions, and then he thought up something that would be crazy enough to try. "Marcus!" Lux said "I have an Idea", "good, well I'm all ears" said Marcus, Lux pointed to a nearby tree on the right. "If we can time it just right we'll be able to land on the tree and get down to where the convoy is supposed to be" he said, Marcus looked at him straight in the eye, "Are you suggesting that we jump?" Asked Marcus. "Can you think of anything else?" Lux answered. Marcus looked at him again and figured that it was worth a shot, "Alright, let's do it" he said to him. They waited for the right moment, then they both jumped out of the gunship just before it exploded and they both landed softly onto the tree, "Well" said Marcus "That was one hell of a ride wasn't it?", "Yes I think so" Lux said with a smirk they both grabbed a branch, and jumped onto the ground, the road was no more than 2 yards away. Suddenly, a rumbling noise was heard on the road, "Here comes the convoy" said Marcus, they both crouched to a near tree right next to the road, as soon as the first two speeders passed by, Lux and Marcus quickly got onboard and sneaked into one of the cargo holds and waited as the huge tanks passed through the gates and into the hangar.

(Separatist hangar, Felucia)

Once the tanks stopped, Lux and Marcus secretly sneaked out of the tank and found a secure area where they could locate the prisoners. Marcus took out a holo map of the base and located the prison area, "Alright, first we need to free the prisoners who are right here, in the cell blocks" said Marcus, "right" said Lux. The two walked through the hallway, and stopped at the entrance to the prison cells with two droids guarding the entrance, "I got this" said Lux as he leaped at the door, broke a droids neck, and shot the other one. "Ok, it's all clear" said Lux. Marcus walked up to the doors control panel, and he took out the droids lock key and entered the combination, the door opened, and the two quietly entered the room. A droid walked past each cell, staying on watch in case they tried to escape, all of a sudden, a gunshot was heard and the droid collapsed to the floor. One cell, saw the whole thing and got up, figuring that someone had come to free them, once they saw the boys some of the clones in the cell were whispering to each other. "Who are you two supposed to be?" one clone asked with a puzzled look, Lux looked at the clone "I'm Lux, and this is my friend Marcus, we are here to get you all out of here" he said to him. After 30 minutes, they had gotten all of the clones out of their cells, including Rex, but unfortunately for Lux, he couldn't find where Ahsoka was. "Rex!" Lux said as he ran up to him "I'm looking for Ahsoka tano have you seen her anywhere?", "We just saw a group of droids take commander tano to a torture room in the factory, but no one has ever come back from it" said Rex. Lux realized that they were probably going to do some freak experiment on her, and he couldn't let that happen. "Marcus" Lux said to his friend "Take all of the clones with you to the front gate, get out fast and give them hell, I'll meet you at the extraction point with anybody else I find". "Alright, I'll meet you out there" said Marcus, Lux turned to leave, "Wait" said Marcus, and Lux turned towards him "Good luck" he said, "You to" said Lux. Then Lux jogged into the hallway towards the torture room

(Torture room, separatist base)

Ahsoka Tano was struggling on the wall that her arms were strapped onto, she tried to break free but it wouldn't budge. "You can't keep me here forever!" she yelled at the droid "You hear me!" The droid walked over to her with a sharp needle attached to its arm that was filled with a highly toxic poison, "Just relax young one" the droid said to her "This will all be over soon". The droid raised the arm and was about to pierce it through her arm, when all of a sudden the doors slid open and Lux shot the droid down with his rifle, two guard droids tried to stop him, but he took both of them down with ease. Ahsoka looked at Lux who was standing in front of her, "Lux?" she said to him "What are you doing here?". "I'm here to get you out of here" Lux said to her while he was loosening her cuffs. Once she was loose, she picked up her light sabers which were on the table. "What about the clones" asked Ahsoka, "Marcus is leading them through the base to the front gate, where we are then expected to meet them there and be picked up by Republic gunships" Lux said to her. Ahsoka looked at him, "I didn't know Marcus came with you" she said. "By the way, what are you wearing?" asked Ahsoka, and Lux looked at the suit that he was wearing, "Oh, it's called the alpha suit, I'll explain it to you on the way out" he said to her. Then an explosion was heard, and the base shook, then the alarm went off, and Lux smiled, knowing that Marcus was doing his part. He took his hand out "Ahsoka, I think it's time to go, don't you?" he said, Ahsoka smiled and took his hand and they both walked into the hallway to get to the front gate of the base.

**Hey Guys, I hope you liked this chapter because I do to, anyway I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up, but I'll get it up as soon as possible, so stay tuned readers, and keep a close eye out for that surprise at the end. Oh and to all of you who have added it to story alert, please review and tell me what you think, bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back everybody, I hope you have been anticipating for the next chapter, well the wait is over; here is chapter 6 of Super Soldier**

Chapter 6

(Separatist Factory, Feclucia)

Meanwhile outside, Marcus and the clones were fighting their way through the base to get out the front gate. "Go, keep moving" he shouted to the clones as they opened fire on droids who stand in their way. "Grab those grenades" Marcus shouted, and a clone trooper grabbed one of the grenades, turned it on, and threw it at a group of droids and exploded as it touched the ground. One clone trooper known as Jesse ran up to a tank, and Tup ran beside him. "Tup" said Jesse "Can you give me a hand with this?", "sure thing" said Tup as they both climbed into the tank and manned the controls. Marcus saw the two clones get into the tank and knew that they could use it as an advantage. Marcus jumped up onto the tank and entered through the hatch, "Hey, do you guys need a hand?" he asked, "Yeah, can you get up and use that turrent?" Jesse asked. "Sure thing" said Marcus, he climbed up to the turrent and aimed at the fuel tank of the base, he opened fire and the tank exploded. Marcus spotted the two towers that were in-between the front gate which was their ticket out of here, he aimed steadily and shot one of the towers which exploded, a clone trooper took out a rocket launcher and fired on the front gate, once the front gate was hit, it exploded and collapsed. Marcus then aimed at the second tower, which was still in tack, he shot it and it collapsed to the ground. All of the clones, with the tank leading the battalion, charged out of the gates, and made it outside. While they waited at the pickup zone, an explosion was shown on the outside of the base, Marcus started to feel worried as he thought in his mind "Lux, wherever you are please hurry"

(Separatist factory, Felucia)

Inside the mostly destroyed base, Lux and Ahsoka were fighting off the remaining droids. Lux was firing his rifle, as well as punching, and kicking the droids, while Ahsoka was slicing up the droids with her lightsaber and kicking the droids to the ground. Dr. Vinndi was watching both of them via security camera with great intent. He pressed a few buttons, and pressed one more button, and the fuel tanks soon exploded. Lux saw this and knew that they couldn't fight on the ground, "Ahsoka, follow me!" he said to her, and they both went up the metal stairs to reach an opening that was just on top of the base. Suddenly, they both saw a man and a woman on the opposite side of the bridge, "" said Lux, "Ah, what a surprise to meet you young man" said Vinndi, "The pleasure isn't mutual" said Lux. They both stepped out onto the bridge walking towards each other, "So, I see that managed it after all" Vinndi said to him, "A flexible suit, with stable power" he looked at it with extreme interest, "Not exactly an improvement but still, Impressive" he said. Lux punched him in the face sending him back to his side of the building, "You have no Idea" he said to him, "Haven't I?" said Vinndi, "I have worked with once, I thought it would never work, but now, I am surprised by his success". Lux was listening to this, and was shocked by what he just heard. "Unlike what he had created, I have my own design, it will be the true success of the century" Vinndi said to him, "What do you mean?" asked Lux, "You will see" said Vinndi as he walked into the elevator, "Until we meet again" he said as the doors shut. Explosions continued to shake the place, and Lux and Ahsoka continued to climb up to the roof of the base, Lux broke through the window and Ahsoka followed, but only to find a long way down at the edge of the roof. "What do we do now?" asked Ahsoka, Lux thought for a minute, but the explosions were getting closer and closer to them. Then, Lux thought of a crazy Idea, "Ahsoka, hang on to me" he said, and then he picked her up Bridal style and jumped off of the building just as it exploded. Lux landed on the ground forming a crater around where they landed. Ahsoka opened her eyes and stared at him for a bit "That was amazing" she said softly to him, "I know" he said back to her, then after a brief moment, Lux's comlink turned on. "Lux, we're at the extraction point, where the hell are you?", "I have Ahsoka right here" said Lux, "Well hurry up, we have already contacted the transport and their heading our way" Marcus said through the comlink, "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes" he said through the comlink. Lux and Ahsoka got up "Let's go, Marcus and the others are waiting for us" said Lux; then they both ran pass the gate, where Marcus and the clones were at the extraction point.

(Republic outpost, Kamino)

Anakin was in the communications area waiting for the transport to get back to the outpost. He had been worried about what was going on down there, Was Ahsoka Ok? Were the troops ok? Would they make it back? He didn't know for sure until he saw a transport flying right near the facility. A clone officer saw the ship and pressed a button, "This is the central communications tower, please identify yourself" he said, the voice of Lux came on. "_This is Lux Bonteri; I have men that need medical attention, permission to land?"_ The officer looked at Skywalker who gave a node to the clone, "Permission granted" the officer said "Please stand by for landing". The shuttle landed just outside the hangar, many clones rushed out to see this astounding event. Evan the Jedi, the senators, and the chancellor walked out to see for themselves, the shuttle doors opened and out stepped Lux, Ahsoka, Marcus, and the rest of the clones, some of the clones were severely wounded, and those not hurt were carrying them on their shoulders. Lux walked up to the Jedi and saluted before he began to speak, "Some of these men need medical attention" he said to them, "Should I charge myself for disciplinary action?" he said to them. The Jedi looked at each other until Windu was the first to speak, "That won't be necessary" he said with a smirk on his face "You have done a great thing today, and we could use someone like you". Shak tii walked up to him, "I must congratulate you" she said to him "Your actions have saved these troopers lives", "Thank you mam" Lux said to her. Skywalker walked right up to him with a smirk on his face, "And you thought I didn't know what I was doing" said Lux. "Well, I did hear that we do need a new commander" Anakin said to him "Are you in?". Lux looked at Ahsoka and Marcus who gave a nod of approval, I'll take it" said Lux. Marcus overheard this, "Hey!" he yelled to get everyone's attention, "Let's hear it for "Commander" Lux Bonteri!" the crowd cheered for Lux, and he smiled knowing that he has become the Republic armies newest leader.

**Hey guys, that's the end of the chapter, Lux may have saved the clones and Ahsoka, but the story is not over yet, this will be a lot longer, I don't know how many chapter's there are going to be, but I'll try to finish this up, before I tell you my big announcement. Oh, and please review this chapter for me please, more reviewers means a happy writer.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey there, I hope you have been waiting, because there is a lot more of this story than you think, I hope you guys enjoy the rest of my story.**

Chapter 7

(Republic war room, Jedi temple)

Lux and Marcus were in the intelligence room showing a group of officers along with Ahsoka, some of Vinndi's private bases on a holographic map of the galaxy, some of the grid points were in the outter rim, territories such as Munnilist, Sulist, and other planets. Marcus and Lux were showing them which planets they found each point on before they could show it to the Jedi generals. "And the third one was…about…here, right next to tatooine" Marcus said showing them to the officers, "We just got a quick look of it while we were going through the hallway" Lux said. Ahsoka looked at both of them, "Well not everybody is perfect" she said with a smirk. The officer took the map and walked off with it, "Lux?" Ahsoka said "Can I have a word with you alone?" she asked him, "Of course" said Lux, "Marcus? Do you mind?" Lux asked his friend, "Sure" said Marcus "I'll tell you when it's time". Lux and Ahsoka walked into a private area of the room, Ahsoka looked at him. "Lux" she said to him "I just want to thank you for what you did back there, you know, rescuing me and all that". "Oh, it was nothing really" said Lux "I heard about your little situation and I figured that something needed to be done". "That was a brave thing that you did Lux, how you came for me" Ahsoka said to him, "Well… how could I not" he said, Ahsoka looked at him with a smile, "You care about me don't you" she said to him, "Of course I do" Lux said. Their faces were moving closer to each other slowly, but just before they both kissed, Ahsoka took her hand out in between them, "Wait" she said, Lux looked at her with a worried look on his face, "What is it, did I do something wrong?" he said, "No, it's not that" she said "It's just, I'm a Jedi, and some of us aren't allowed to form attachments, besides if my master found out about this he would…". "I know" Lux said, "Don't worry; we can keep it a secret alright?" Ahsoka looked up at him, "Yeah, I think we can" she said back to him. Then, Marcus walked up to them "Hey Lux" he said to him "The council have called us in and they want us immediately", Lux looked at him "Alright, I'm coming" said Lux. Before he left, Lux turned to Ahsoka who was standing there. "So, I'll see you later then" he said, "Sure thing" she said with a smile, she turned and walked away. While Lux and Marcus walked to meet with the Jedi generals to discuss the factories that they had found.

Lux and Marcus were with the Jedi council with a holographic Map of the outer rim, showing them the locations of Vinndi's private factories. "These are the weapon factories that we know about" said Lux "Captain Rex said that Vinndi shipped the parts to another one of his facilities that isn't on this map". The Jedi Master's looked at each other, "It appears that those factories are supplying advanced weaponry to the separatist" said master Plo, "We need to send every spy we've got to look for that main facility" said Anakin. Marcus stepped in "What about us" he said, "For now, we need to focus on these facilities on this map" Anakin said to him. "Well, if we could destroy each factory one by one, then we could locate some clues on where the main factory is, and separate Vinndi's supplies from the separatists" said Obi-Wan. Master Yoda stepped in "Yes, agree I do, act on this we must". Anakin looked at Lux, "So what do you say Bonteri, Carter, it's both of yours map do you think you can wipe these base's off of them?", "Yes sir" said Lux "We'll need a squad". "We're already putting together some of the finest troops" said Anakin, Marcus stepped in "With all due respect, Master Jedi" he said, he and Lux looked at each other and then back to the Jedi "So are we".

(Hangar, Jedi temple)

Lux and Marcus were in the hangar of the Jedi temple, talking with some of the clones that they had saved, they included Rex, Fives, Jesse, Tup, and Boil. When they both finished talking to them, Rex and the other's looked at each other, and then back at the two of them. "So let's get this straight" said Rex "We barely got out of that facility alive, and now you want us to come with you two and take these other factories", "Pretty much" said Marcus, Rex and the other's looked at each other. "That sounds, fun actually" said Tup, "I'm in" said Fives, "So am I" replied Jesse, "I'll always fight for the Republic, no matter who I'm following" said Boil. Lux and Marcus looked at each other with a smile on their faces, they both turned to Rex, "I guess I'm in too" said Rex "But you both have to do one favor for us", "What's that?" asked Lux; "Try not to save us too many times" said Rex. The clones chuckled at each other and Marcus and Lux walked away, Lux walked towards Ahsoka who had been listening to the conversation the whole time. "Well, I see that your squad is prepped for duty" she said to him, Lux walked towards her, "So what do you think?" he said to her "Ready to follow "Commander Bonteri" into the jaws of death?". "Of course I am" she said to him "Besides, it's like you once said a long time ago, we make a pretty good team" she said to him. The Marcus walked up to the two of them, "Hey Lux" said Marcus, "Yeah?" Lux said, "Dr. Monics has some new equipment for you to try first thing tomorrow morning". "Tell him I'll be there" said Lux, "Alright" said Marcus. Lux looked back at Ahsoka, "See you later, "Commander" she said to him as she walked away, Lux then walked towards Marcus who was heading towards the door.

(Republic Laboratory, Coruscant)

The next day, Lux and Marcus went over to the Laboratory, where Dr. Monics was waiting for them, when they arrived; Alfred walked up to them and greeted them at the entrance. "Ah, you made it, come on in" he said to them, they walked toward a table which had a variety of prototype gadgets. "Lux" said Alfred "I want to show you a few things", "Sure" Lux said. Alfred showed him parts of Armor, "I figured that the standard clone armor was not what I wanted so I decided to replace them with this" he picked up new armor part's and showed them to Lux. "What type of armor is that?" asked Lux, "This is flexible alloy" replied Alfred "Should withstand your average rifle blast, although not very effective against a rocket launcher". Then Alfred picked up a DC-15S clone rifle, "I see your kind of attached to this" said Alfred, "It's a lot handier than you think" said Lux. "Alfred showed him a part of the table that was laid out with various types of rifles, "Well, I've had the liberty of coming up with some options that would best suit you" said Alfred. Lux looked at the many blasters that were on the table, big ones, little ones, and then something caught his eye, a medium sized rifle that was underneath the table in a crate that was opened up. "What about this one" Lux said, he reached down and picked it up, "That is the SN-50 assault rifle" said Alfred, "What type of ammo does it shoot?" asked Lux. "This rifle shoot's a laser bolt so strong that it can go through metal 3 feet thick" said Alfred, "I designed myself, it was meant to be just a prototype but you can have it". Marcus walked over to them, "Hey Lux, are you quiet finished over there". Lux turned to Marcus with the rifle still in his hands "What do you think?" Lux asked, "It looks cool, but let's see how much damage it can do" Marcus said, he pressed a button, and a test dummy droid came up from the floor ahead, Lux aimed the Rifle, fired it, and a blast came that blew right through the droid and it fell to the ground. Lux looked at Marcus, "So I think it works then" said Marcus, he walked towards Lux, who was looking at the rifle with fascination, Then Lux handed Alfred a holo-net book, "I have some other Idea's for some tools that I need" said Lux. Alfred took the booklet, "Whatever you want kid" he said, Alfred looked at the designs that Lux gave to him. "These are interesting, I will make sure I get started on it right away" said Alfred, "Thank you" said Lux, Lux turned to Marcus, "Come on Marcus, let's go" said Lux, "Right behind you" Marcus said, and the two boys walked towards the exit, while Alfred got the designs ready for construction.

**Hey there, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry that Lux and Ahsoka didn't get to kiss, but they will kiss later on I promise. Anyway, please review this so you can tell me what you think of it so-far, I'll see you guys later.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guy's, I hope you have been anticipating for the next chapter, well here it is. I just want to tell you that Lux will have the new look of the suit, and it will have the Republic symbol on the chest piece. Well anyway, enjoy the chapter, Oh and make sure you leave a review for me when you're done reading**

Chapter 8

Throughout the weeks, Lux, Marcus, and Ahsoka have been leading the troops in the outer rim, taking, and destroying Vinndi's factories one by one. Marcus assisted him as his right hand man, using his Marksman, archery, and spy skills to scout and take out enemies from a far distance, while Ahsoka fought alongside both of them with her skills as a Jedi, with Lux making her his second in command. Soon, news spread throughout the Republic about Lux's escapades, and many citizens both young and old were amazed by this new, young leader. Dr. Vinndi was getting nervous as he arrives at each factory to find it in smoldering, burning ruins. Lux was earning respect from everyone, even some Republic senators, Lux began to feel like a hero, but what he had to focus on now was his mission, Destroy all of the factories one by one.

(Separatist Factory, Dantooine)

"YOU ARE FAILING!" Vinndi shouted at his tactical droid, they were standing at the ruins of the separatist factory, with droids scouting the area of smoldering tanks and droids, Vinndi looked at the droid. "We are close to a launch that will change the war, and yet we are continually delayed because you cannot outwit a simpleton with a suit." He yelled at the droid standing next to him. "Sir, I understand that we are facing casualties, but even if they do find our main factory, the chances of them stopping us are 524 to 1" the droid said in his mechanical voice, Vinndi looked at him with an angry, but calm look on his face. "I hope you are right" he said, "I am a droid, I am always right" the droid said, and then the droid walked away from Vinndi to inspect the rest of the site. Soon Vinndi's assassin Kari walked over towards him, "Doctor, Count Dooku insists that you speak with him immediately" she said, Vinndi thought for a moment, but was determined to not let Dooku know about what was going on. "Inform Count Dooku that I am unreachable, cut off all transmissions that he sends me" he said to her, "But we should at least let him know about this" Kari said, "No, intervention by Dooku will inflame our plans, he will be nothing but a distraction to us, we must finish our work before the boy finishes his, do you understand?" he said, "Yes sir" she said. A droid commander walked up to both of them, "I'm sorry sir" the droid said "we fought to the last droid". Vinndi looked at the droid with a disgusted look on his face, "Evidentially not" he said. Then, he snapped his fingers and Kari took out her gun, "How many times do I have to kill these droids?" she muttered to herself, aimed it at the droid, and shot him in the head, leaving a dead droid with its head as nothing but a mess.

(Republic Cruiser, space)

Lux was in the hangar of a Republic cruiser which was moving through the outer rim area of space, moving to the next planet with a factory on it for them to take, he was sitting next to his starfighter which was also right next to the. Marcus walked up to him, "Hey Lux, what's wrong?" Marcus asked, Lux looked at him, "When we were in that first factory on felucia, Vinndi said that he knew Dr. Monics, and that he has his own design of the program" said Lux. Marcus looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "Well, I do know about that" said Marcus "But we would have to talk with Alfred, he knows more in detail about this", "I would trust that you know about this" said Lux. "Well Alfred told me about this when I first heard of the program" said Marcus "But I forgot most of the detail". "We should call Alfred, I would like to learn more about this" Lux said, and then he got up and left for the communications room. Lux went into the communication room that was down the hall; he opened the door, walked into the room, and closed the door. Once he checked to see that nobody else was around, he punched in the numbers and a holographic image of Alfred came up. "Ah Lux, good to see you again" said Alfred, "It's good to see you too Alfred" said Lux, "Why exactly did you call me?" asked Alfred. "I just want to talk to you about Dr. Vinndi" Lux said "At the base on Felucia, he said that you once knew him, and that he made his own design". Alfred looked at him, "Well I guess I should tell you about it now" said Alfred, Lux sat down on a chair and Alfred began his story. "It was early on in the program, before the suit, there had been other prototypes that were designed for the program, Vinndi was one of the scientists that I had worked with, and one of the first prototypes that we worked on, was a serum that could be injected into the blood stream, so after the formula was finished, we decided to test it on a subject in the lab" Alfred said. "And it made the subject stronger?" Lux asked, "Yes" replied Alfred, "But, there were "other" effects as well" said Alfred, "I marked it as a failure, but Vinndi disagreed with me, he said that it was perfect, but just needed a few more touches, so he left the program in frustration, feeling that he can find a way to prove me wrong". Lux had listened to everything that Alfred had told him, and everything started to become much clearer, "It all makes sense now" Lux said, "Do you think he is still working on the formula?" asked Lux, "I'm not sure" replied Alfred, "But whatever he is doing, he must be taken care of". "Of course, It was nice talking to you" said Lux, "You too" said Alfred, and they both signed off, then Lux walked out of the room, thinking about the information that he had just learned

(Republic Cruiser, Outer rim)

Lux was sitting all alone in his room, then he heard a ring at the door, "Come in" he said. It was Ahsoka, "Mind if I come in?" she asked, "No, it's fine, you can come in" Lux replied, and with that, she walked into the room, closed the door behind her, and sat right next to him. She looked at his face, which was filled with sorrow, "What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked softly, "It's my mother, said Lux. "Your still upset about her?" said Ahsoka, "How could I not be upset" Lux said, It's my fault that she is dead, I should have protected her", "Stop blaming yourself" Ahsoka said, "It wasn't your fault". Lux looked up at her, "I know you are trying to make this better for me, but how can I cope with the fact that I am the only one left in my family?" Lux said, "I don't know, but it's been a while since it happened, how can you still remember it?" said Ahsoka. Lux took a deep breath, and looked at her, "I dream about it every night" Lux said, "Every time I close my eyes I see myself just being held back, and watching as they stabbed and shot her over and over again, because I did nothing, they got away". Ahsoka had a worried look on his face, "Lux… You cannot keep torturing yourself like this, let it go", Lux looked at her, and then looked at the floor, "I won't stop until Dr. Vinndi killed or captured" he said. Ahsoka put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her, "You won't be alone" she said to him softly. Suddenly, Lux's comlink beeped and he picked it up, "Yes" Lux said into it, _"Sir, the Jedi want you on the bridge, they have located Vinndi's final base"_**, **"I'll be there right away" Lux said. He looked at Ahsoka, "Let's go" he said to her, and with that, they got up, walked out the door, and headed to the bridge of the ship.

**Hey there, I just wanted to say that this took a while to write, I hope you liked it, I don't know when I'll put up the next chapter, but it will be soon. Please subscribe to this story, oh and make sure that you leave a review for me please, and my big announcement will be coming soon, so stay tuned readers. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey there, I'm back with a new chapter to share with you guys, my story is almost finished, which means my big announcement will be coming soon (I will put it in the epilogue). So anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and make sure you leave a review for me when you're done reading.**

Chapter 9

(Bridge, Republic Cruiser)

Lux, Ahsoka, and Marcus were in the war room on the bridge of the Republic cruiser, talking with the Jedi (via hologram) about what they have just found. "We believe that Vinndi's final base is here, on mustafar" said Anakin; "He's building a satellite that he is planning to launch into orbit that will have enough firepower to decimate an entire city" said Windu. The three of them looked at each other, "Well if he's planning to launch this thing then I suggest that we move in" said Ahsoka. "Agree with Padawan Tano, I do" said Yoda, "Act on this we must, do dangerous to keep Vinndi alive it is". The Jedi showed further schematics of the base, "This is the entrance of the base which is guarded by commando droids and battle droids" said Anakin, "And here is the Lab/launch room where Vinndi is going to launch the satellite". Lux and the others saw the lab, and knew that Vinndi was going to stop at nothing until that satellite was launched in the air, "Master Jedi, I can't help but feel that Vinndi is hiding something else along with the satellite, he said to me once that he was working on his own strength enhancing serum, but Dr. Monics told me that it was unstable". "Well whatever else he is doing, he must not get away with it" said Anakin, "Good luck, and may the force be with you" Windu said before they signed off. "Well what the hell are we going to do?" said Marcus, "It's not like we can just knock right on their front door". "Why not" Lux said, they all turned to him, "That's exactly what we're going to do".

(Separatist Factory, Mustafar)

The droids were all lined up in the main room of the factory, Vinndi walked up to the front and all of the droids started to stand too attention. "Today, this Republic shall not only feel suffering and destruction, but the rise of a new victory" he said aloud, then he showed them the massive satellite in the corner, "With this device, I will have the power to decimate any Republic city, at any hour at everyday" he said. He turned to the audience, "Now everyone, back to your stations" he said, all of the droids obeyed him and walked off into the hallways. Vinndi smiled knowing that his plans are coming into place, "How long before the satellite is launched into space?" Vinndi asked the tactical droid, "Estimated launch time is one hour thirty two minutes and 18 seconds sir" the droid said to him. "Good, make sure that it is in place when the time has come" he said, "Yes doctor" the droid said, then Kari walked up to him. "What if they get through and reach this room?" She asked "They would probably stop the launch anyway", "I have a similar thought to that Kari, but if they did get through our defenses, I will use this". He then took out a little container that had his own version of the original formula inside, "Are you sure that isn't unstable?" asked Kari, "I doubt that you will succeed". Vinndi looked at her, "Don't toy with me, you see this scar" he then pointed to a scar on his face that went all the way from his eyebrow to his left cheek bone. "This scar was a gift I received from prison, If you question my plan of using this serum I will give you one just like it, understand?" he said to her, "Yes sir" said Kari. Suddenly, a battle droid walked up to him, "Sir, we have detected several Republic gunships entering the planet's atmosphere" the droid said. Vinndi looked at Kari, "So they have arrived" Vinndi said, "Tell the droids to prepare for battle, and make sure those defenses are fully operational", "Yes sir" said Kari as she walked off. Vinndi then looked at the serum, "The time has come my friend" he said with a smirk.

(Separatist factory outskirts, Mustafar)

Lux, Ahsoka, Marcus, and the battalion of clones were hiding in the hills just outside of the factory; the three of them crouched on the tip of the hill to get a look. "By the looks of it, there are about two tanks, six commando droids, 30 battle droids, and two destroyer droids guarding the entrance" said Marcus, "This isn't going to be easy". "Don't worry about it Marcus" said Ahsoka, "This is the least problem that we face, there are more droids inside the factory". Lux looked at both of them and smiled, "Alright, let's go over the plan one more time" he said to them, "First, we will charge and attack the front gate, then Marcus and the clones will keep the droids distracted while Ahsoka and I will go to the laboratory and stop the launch, you got it?". "Yeah, we got it" said Marcus, "I got it too" said Ahsoka. "Alright" said Lux, let's do this", he then loaded his gun, and went to the group of clones; he held his hand out to halt the troops. Then, when the time came Lux threw his arm down, and the clones charged at the gate with the three teenagers leading them, Lux charged through the defenses, shooting, kicking, and knocking droids to the ground. Two clones with rocket launchers ran up and fired at the droid tanks, blowing them to bits. Marcus was firing his EMP arrows that when hit, the droids would shut down after just one hit, and Ahsoka was slicing the droids up with her lightsaber skills. Soon they got through to the gate, Marcus ran up to the front door, and was able to hack into the mainframe, and get the door open, they all walked into the factory, "Alright Marcus" said Lux, "You and the rest of the clones keep the droids distracted, Ahsoka and I will take care of stopping that launch". "Got it" said Marcus, as Lux and Ahsoka rushed off, Marcus looked behind him, "Alright troops" he said, "Move out!", and they all charged through the factory guns blazing and arrows flying. Ahsoka and Lux, were walking through the hall way, when they finally got to the entrance of the Launch room, "I'll go in first" said Lux, "Just to make sure that the room is secure", "Be my guest" Ahsoka said. Lux walked through the doors and looked around the area, until suddenly, the doors closed behind them, Lux rushed to the doors to see if he can try to open it, until he heard a voice off in the distance. "Well, we meet again young man", Lux turned around to see Vinndi about 18 feet away from him, "Hello doctor" said Lux. Vinndi got up and walked towards the table, while paying attention to Lux, "So, I have always been the enemy of the Republic, is that what Dr. Monics told you?" he said to him, "He told me you were insane" said Lux, "He said that the serum you made was a failure". Vinndi looked at him with a sick sneer, "No matter what lies he told you, I saw it as my greatest success" he said to him, he walked over to the table and picked up a bottle that was sitting on the table, "What are you doing?" asked Lux. He saw what looked like a green liquid that you could see through, it was in a needle, and Lux looked at it for a minute and realized that it was the same serum that was used years ago. "You see, all I did for this was add a few ingredients and now you will see the power of this serum" Vinndi said, he took out the needle and aimed it for his arm, "Stop, No!" said Lux, but it was too late, Vinndi had already injected it into his arm and once the needle was empty, he threw it onto the floor, and it smashed into pieces. In just a minute, Vinndi's muscles started to get bigger, his size grew rapidly, his skin started to turn red, and in just two minutes, he became what Dr. Monics would have considered and abomination. Vinndi charged at Lux, and he started to realize that this wasn't going to go well for him.

**Uh oh, looks like things aren't going well right now. So, I hope you all liked this chapter, and I'm almost done with the story. My big announcement will be coming soon, so stay sharp readers, oh and make sure you leave a review for me before you leave, see you soon readers.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I was buissy with school work. my story is almost done, which means that my big announcement is coming soon (I'm gonna put it in the epilogue). Anyway, sorry about the long wait, I was just caught up with so much school work that I barley had enough time to write, so enjoy the chapter, oh and make sure you leave a review for me when you're done.**

Chapter 10

(Separatist factory, Mustafar)

Meanwhile outside, as the doors closed, Ahsoka tried to get in, but was interrupted by footsteps, she turned around to face a woman with long black hair who was facing straight at her, and it was Kari. "Well, if it isn't the Jedi brat" she said to her, "Surprised your still in the game" said Ahsoka. "Oh you bet I am" said Kari, "You may have outsmarted me once, but not this time" she said to her, Kari then drew her blaster and fired at the Padawan. Ahsoka took out her lightsabers and blocked the shots quickly, one of the shots hit Kari's rifle and blasted it out of her hand, "Hey, I paid good money for that gun!" Kari yelled. She then took out a rod that quickly morphed itself into an electro staff, she charged at Ahsoka and they both moved down the hallway while fighting, with Ahsoka's lightsabers and Kari's electro staff moving swiftly, they both moved into a door that was marked "Engine room" and Kari's staff hit the control panel causing the doors to open. They both flew kicks and punches at each other as they both moved through the room, gears grinded, and engines were at high capacity. Kari knocked Ahsoka's lightsber's out of her hands and both slid to the wall, then Ahsoka knocked Kari's electro staff and it flew down the shaft, so it was just hand to hand for now. They continued to throw kicks and punches at each other until the point where Kari had Ahsoka by the throat, "There is no way you could possibly beat me right now, Vinndi will launch the satellite, I kill you and the boy, and I get paid" said Kari. Then Ahsoka noticed that Kari was standing right in front of two giant gears that were rolling on top of each other, and she saw it as a chance to end this fight. "In your dreams" said Ahsoka, then she kicked Kari in the chest and she hit the top gear on her back and fell onto the top of the first gear. Kari screamed in agony as the two gears were crushing her body until she had completely gone through the gears killing her. Ahsoka got up after she had a chance to breathe; she picked up her two lightsabers and ran out of the room to help Lux stop the launch

Ahsoka arrived at the door and used her lightsabers to cut a hole through to enter the Launch room. Once she entered the room, she saw Lux flying through the air and hit the wall with his back. Ahsoka turned to see who it was, and to her surprise, it was Dr. Vinndi himself, but something was different about him, he appeared to have larger muscles, his lab coat was ripped, and his skin was dark brown. Ahsoka realized that Vinndi had turned into some kind of hideous creature; she saw Lux by the wall and ran over to help him. "Lux are you ok?" she said to him, Lux looked up at her all dazed and hit, "I'm alright, just stop the launch, I'll take care of Vinndi" he said to her, "But you need help" said Ahsoka, "I'm fine…just…stop the launch" he said. Ahsoka looked at him still worried, but knew that the job was important too, so she helped Lux get back up, and ran to the control panels to try and stop the launch. Meanwhile, Lux and Vinndi were still fighting hand-to-hand, punching and kicking each other. Then at one point, Vinndi picked up Lux and threw him out the window and onto the metal platform outside of the launch area, "Well, you may not be the worthiest opponent!" said Vinndi "But you will make a fine victory for me". Lux looked up at him, "You think you can win, but you have nothing to help you at all" said Lux, "Oh, that's where your wrong young man" said Vinndi. He then grabbed Lux by the throat and held him above the ground, "I have all the strength and power in the galaxy with this serum, and even though this suit gives you power you are still weak" he said to him, Vinndi picked up a rock and just as he was about to hit him, something sharp came up behind him, and went through his chest. Lux got back to the ground and saw Ahsoka from a far distance; he realized by the looks of things that Ahsoka had thrown a metal pole at Vinndi to save him. Vinndi staggered and pulled out the pole in his chest, "You lose" he said to both of them, and then he fell off of the balcony and into the molten river of lava below.

Lux turned to Ahsoka and ran over to her; "I thought you were disabling the rocket" said Lux, "I was, but I didn't know how to deactivate it, so I set it to high pressure for it to self-destruct" said Ahsoka. Lux looked back at the rocket and saw that it was about to explode in 30 seconds, "Let's get out of here" said Lux, he grabbed Ahsoka by the arm and they jumped up to the roof of the factory as a much safer distance from the explosion. Then, the rocket looked like it was taking off, but after just 6 seconds, the bottom blew up and it fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Nice work" said Lux, "Thank you" replied Ahsoka, and They both stood next to each other and looked at the smoldering wreckage below them. "I suppose we should just admit it now" said Lux, "What do you mean?" asked Ahsoka, "I've saved your life, you saved mine" said Lux, "Yeah well, mine was the most daring out of those two" Ahsoka said. Lux chuckled a bit and continued, "All I'm trying to say is… I love you, from the moment first met" said Lux, Ahsoka smiled, "I feel the same way" said Ahsoka, "Right and I also want to say thanks" said Lux. "For what?" asked Ahsoka, "For taking good care of me" said Lux, "for a while I had been in a tuff spot and you were always there to get me through" he said to her. Soon, their moths were moving closer to each other's and the next thing they knew, both of their lips were pressed softly against one-another's in a smooth, and passionate kiss. When they departed after 12 seconds, they looked at each other, "Weird?" said Lux; "No, of course it's not weird" said Ahsoka, "Good" said Lux as they both smiled at each other. Suddenly, they heard a voice right near them, "I think it was weird" said the voice, they both turned around to see Marcus standing about 12 feet away from them. "I always knew there was something between you two, but never like this" said Marcus, Lux and Ahsoka looked at each other in surprise. "Well Marcus" said Lux "If you want to know what happened, well…" Lux said, "No need to explain, I heard the whole thing" said Marcus. "Hey, you aren't going to tell my master about this aren't you?" Ahsoka asked Marcus, "Don't worry guys, your secret is safe with me" said Marcus, "Hey Lux, you kicked ass back there by the way" he said to Lux, "Thanks, you too" said Lux. Marcus looked at both of them, "Listen, me and the rest of the clones have secured the area, and this facility is scheduled for demolition in about 3 days" said Marcus, "Good" said Lux. "Did you send the message to skyguy?" Ahsoka asked, "Yep, I just sent him the message just 20 minutes ago, and he will be arriving here in about 4 hours" said Marcus. "Well, I have to go help some of the clones that are wounded" said Marcus; "Alright, we'll see you down there" said Lux. Marcus climbed down the ladder, leaving Lux and Ahsoka to talk a bit more.

Four hours had passed, and Skywalker's gunship was going to arrive to see the three hero's on what they had accomplished. Lux, Ahsoka, and Marcus were walking towards the platform, watching as the gunship was entering the atmosphere and heading towards their destination. The three were standing on the platform just as Anakin arrived on the platform; He walked out of the gunship, and walked over to the three of them. "Well, I'm impressed by your efforts, and so is the rest of the council" said Anakin; He turned to congratulate each of them in order. "Ahsoka, I am very proud of the way you handled this, you and the boys make a great team" Anakin said to his apprentice, "Thank you master" Ahsoka replied. He then turned to Marcus, "Your spy and marksmen skills are impressive Marcus" said Anakin, "Well you know what they say, like father like son" Marcus replied to him. Then, Anakin finally turned to Lux, "The council and I want to congratulate you the most Lux" he said "Thanks to you, all of the super weapons that the separatists were promised are now destroyed, thus giving the Republic an upper hand in the outer rim". "I take gratitude and pride for my accomplishment" said Lux, "I know" said Anakin, "But things really haven't changed, there is still work to be done, a soldier's work". Lux looked at Anakin, "This Republic can still use a man like you Lux" said Anakin, "So, what do you say?" Lux looked at him, and then at his friends who smiled. Lux took out his hand, and shook it with Skywalker's, "I'll do it" said Lux, "Good luck" said Anakin. Then Lux looked off into the distance and smiled a bit. "Are you alright?" asked Anakin, "Yeah" said Lux, "It's just that, I feel like that for the first time in my life… I have a future".

**The End**

**Hey there, so that's the final chapter. I will post my epilogue shortly, and in it will be my big announcement so stay tuned readers and get ready for the surprise of a life time. Oh and please leave a review for me before you leave, and please subscribe to my account.**


	12. Epilogue

**Het guy's, so this is the epilogue of my story, and my big announcement will be mentioned during the chapter, and I will explain it to you after the chapter, so here comes the surprise**

Epilogue

(Jedi temple war room, Coruscant)

It was a dark night on Coruscant, but the lights of the buildings and streets kept the planet glowing. Lux had just gotten word to meet master Aayla secura in the war room for something important that she would like to discuss with him. Lux arrived in the dark lit room; the Jedi master was standing in a corner, reading some files.

"You wanted to see me Master Jedi?" Lux said

The Jedi master turned to face him

"Hello Lux" said Aayla

Lux walked towards him, "I just got your message, so why have you brought me here?" asked Lux

"Because I want to talk to you about something big, something top secret, something that the Jedi council has kept for several years" said Aayla, "Lux, You think you're the only hero in the galaxy?" he asked.

"I don't know, I haven't thought of that before" said Lux

"Well young man you have become part of a bigger universe, you just don't know it yet" Lux was looking at the Jedi with a confused expression on his face

"What do you mean?" asked Lux, "I don't understand"

"Not yet you don't" The Jedi said to him, "I'm here to talk to you about the Galactic Defenders Initiative.

**Surprise! This story is actually a part of a bigger story that I am working on called "Galactic Defenders", It will be a crossover of Star wars: The clone wars, Ben 10: ultimate Alien, Sym-Bionic Titan, and Firebreather. I have had this Idea for almost two years now, and I felt like I wanted to share it for all of you. This Idea that I have is inspired by the Marvel super hero movie "The Avengers", I will first start out with individual, one-shot crossovers about side characters from all four show's meeting up with members of the Jedi council to talk about plans for the initiative, you will find them in the crossover's section marked as the show it is related to Like for example: Ben 10, Firebreather, and Sym-Bionic Titan (2), I will start with the Firebreather crossover first. Once I am done, I will put my Galactic Defenders story in the cartoon x-over section. If you guys want the updates for each crossover, or to wait for my story, please subscribe to my account and make sure you leave some review for each and every one of them, see you guys later.**


End file.
